


Water Under The Bridge

by handsinmittens



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, i loved this request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 14:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11292537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handsinmittens/pseuds/handsinmittens
Summary: Poe isn’t so sure about the relationship but you aren’t going to let this go down without a fight. Based on Water Under The Bridge by Adele.





	Water Under The Bridge

**Author's Note:**

> Requested on my tumblr. It's heckle-the-supervillain if you want to swing by or make any requests

The relationship between you and Poe was a difficult one to describe. You weren’t dating but you weren’t exactly just friends. It wasn’t a friends with benefits type but you had kissed in the past.

With a war on everyone felt lonely, seeking out other people for comfort and love. You and Poe had been those people and had been doing it for three months. You both cared for each other but not in the way people in love would. Everytime you spent the night in Poe’s arms as you drifted off to sleep you could feel yourself falling for him. You wondered if he ever felt the same.

* * *

 

It was inevitable, you supposed, that somebody would catch Poe’s eye. You were prepared for it but that didn’t mean it hurt any less. He spent less time with you and more time with the person you envied the most.

You hated being without Poe. You hated the idea of being free from him. He was a great friend and he was always there for you when you were having a hard time, how could you of not fallen for him?

If you were a more dramatic person you would of said you felt like you were trapped in the wilderness. You sighed and headed back to the med-bay to work, that would keep your mind off of Poe.

* * *

 

Poe had returned to the base feeling empty. He had lost one of his best pilots from his squad. It was his fault, he thought. If he hadn’t been so reckless then his pilot wouldn’t of had to intervene and save him. They would of been alive. Now he had to live with the consequences of his actions.

Poe was lost in thought and hadn’t been paying attention to where his feet were taking him. When he came to a stop Poe saw that he was outside your door. He knocked on the door and when you answered he collapsed into your arms.

* * *

 

It had taken Poe several hours to calm down enough to talk to you. He told you everything that had happened and your heart broke for him. Poe may look like he’s always happy and bouncy but in truth being the Commander was taking a toll on him.

You sent a message to Leia saying Poe could not make it to the meeting and you made him stay in your bed to rest. You stroked his hair as a fell asleep and when he did you let out a sigh. You wanted to tell Poe how you felt about him, how you wish he’d give you both a chance even during this war but it was clear he loved someone else. Someone who wasn’t you.

Eventually you followed Poe into sleep.

* * *

 

You watched helplessly as Poe flirted and charmed the other person you thought he had fallen in love with. You wished he’d just come out and tell you that he wanted to see someone else, that he had found someone he truly loved.

“Hey Y/N?” Poe’s voice snapped you out of your thoughts.

“Hmm?”

“Something wrong?”

You wanted to say yes, to scream at the top of your voice your true feelings but something was stopping you. The thought of ruining Poe’s happiness or the friendship.

“...no.” You couldn’t look him in the eyes and instead focused on your feet.

“I don’t believe you.” He said but you still ignored him.

There was silence for a few seconds until Poe grabbed you gently by the wrist and walked to his room.

“I wanted to talk to you, talk about us.” He started to say.

“You don’t have to say anything, I understand. After all we’ve been through at least let me down gently.” You said, now looking him in the eyes. You were mildly surprised when you saw a look of annoyance appear on his face.

“Is this how you feel? You don’t want me anymore?” Poe’s voice sounded strained like he was trying to hold back his real emotions.

You started to stammer out an explanation but you couldn’t come up with anything. Poe stepped closer to you until he was right in front of you.

“Don’t treat what we have as it’s something to toss away.”

“What we have?” You asked. What did he mean? You didn’t want to get your hopes up about anything.

“Our friendship Y/N what else?”

Oh.

“You think what we have was just friendship?” Now it was your turn to get annoyed. He really was dense.

“What would you say it was?”

“It’s not just a friendship Poe. Regular friendships don’t involve kissing or sharing beds. At least not the way we share a bed. Don’t you dare treat my love like it’s just water under the bridge.” You were too annoyed to notice what you just said.

Poe, on the other hand, was taken aback by what you just said. Could you possibly feel the same way about him that he does about you? He only recently figured out his true feelings for you and it was the night he had come to you, feeling broken from the mission.

“I couldn’t do that, I could never treat something like our love to be regarded as something that isn’t important.” Poe pulled you into a hug holding a little too tightly as he didn’t want to let you go.

“Poe what about that one person you keep flirting with?” Your voice slightly muffled by his shirt.

“Flir- I haven’t flirted with anyone.”

You managed to pull away from Poe but not too much, not willing to let go of him.

“You’re always hanging around with that one person and I thought that maybe you had fallen for someone else.”

“You’re right about one thing. I have fallen for someone.” You stiffened and a small smile appeared on Poe’s face.

“I’ve fallen for you. How could I not? The way you laugh at my bad jokes, the feeling of you in my arms and the moments when we kissed. I just feel like an idiot for not telling you sooner.” Poe ran one of his hands through his hair and looked at you with hope in his eyes.

“We are idiots aren’t we?” You said and then sighed.

“I think so.” Poe’s smile grew wider. He then cleared his throat.

“Then Y/N I will officially ask you now if you’ll go out with me.”

“I think we already are.” Your smiled matched his and you pulled him into a hug.


End file.
